History repeating
by Tori Bradley
Summary: PART 3 IN MY NS SERIES: continuation of 'Finding Heart and 'A night of a blazing Sky: The kids are all grown up and someone comes seeking revenge COMPLETE
1. DISCLAIMER

I do not own Power Rangers. . . you know the standard. Disney Owns 'When you wish upon a star' and Shawn Colvin owns 'I never saw Blue Like That.' I DO OWN LAURA CHIEN WANTANABE, SARAH WILLIAMS BRADLEY, AUSTIN WANTANABE, SHAYNE BROOKS, WILL CLARKE, OWEN BRADLEY, HAILEY BRADLEY, CLARKE BRADLEY, TAKA AND HIS MINONS. . . 


	2. chapter 1

"Owen! Will you hurry up already! We told Clarke we'd meet him in like 10 minutes!" Hailey Bradley yelled up the stairs. She heard a door slam and saw her twin brother barreling down to the landing.  
'Geeze, calm down Hail. It's not like the world's going to end,' he thought. His twin gave him a dirty look.  
"I heard that," she said back as they walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey! No fair using your powers," he said moving in front of her as they entered the room. Hailey walked over to where her father was sipping his coffee. She kissed the top of his head.  
"Morning daddy," she said sitting down. Owen plopped down next to him.  
"Hey dad." Blake smiled at his children. They looked so much like him and Tori it was scary. Almost like the perfect combination of the two. They both had his tanned skin, and a few of his facial features, but their eyes were defiantly Tori's. Like a striking crystal blue. Their hair was a dark blonde with subtle pieces of black thrown in. Owen wore his in a messy fashion, while Hailey's was always combed perfectly straight, unless she decided to curl it.  
Tori walked in with her hair still dripping from the water. "Awe mum! Why didn't you tell me you were going out this morning? I so would have gone with you," Hailey said looking a bit disappointed. Tori went over and ruffled her daughter's hair a bit.  
"Trust me, you didn't miss much. Besides you both have a long day ahead of you," she said grinning at Blake. They did have a busy day. Today they would be tested at the academy in their respective elements- Hailey in water and Owen in thunder.  
"Especially you O. I heard that instructor's a pain in the ass," he smirked. Tori went over and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Yea, I heard that about your teacher too Hail," she said smiling. The two siblings looked at each other and started laughing.  
"C'mon! You mean you're really going to be that hard on us?" Owen said getting up.  
"Not any harder than the other students," Tori said grabbing her coffee. "But you two better go get your cousin before you're late for warm ups." Hailey went to grab for the keys to the van when they flew off the counter and into her brother's hand.  
"Now who's using their powers?" she smirked. Owen smiled sweetly at her and ran out to the van. Hailey ran out after him.  
Blake settled his coffee down and drew Tori into his lap. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Can you believe them?" he said smiling at her. Tori shook her head and put her coffee down.  
"I told them no to use their powers like that," she said linking her fingers with his. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
"But they need to. Sensei said that that's the only way they'll learn how to harness them," he said. Tori smiled and let out a small laugh.  
"It just makes me nervous. I don't want anything to happen to them," she said resting her head on his shoulder. Blake put an arm around her and stroked her back lovingly.  
"Tor- it's been eighteen years and nothing's happened. They're safer now then they ever have been." He said kissing her cheek. Tori's mind wandered back to the horrific days prior to their birth.  
An ancient scroll talked of two beings born of Thunder and Water that will hold great powers. They would be born on the night of a blazing sky, and would destroy the greatest of evil. When Tori and Blake found out they were pregnant with twins they were ecstatic until they heard this. Tori was eight months pregnant when Taka, an evil being bent on obtaining their powers, came and kidnapped Tori. He kept her hostage for a week. On the night of a meteor shower, Tori went into labor inside his ship. Blake and the others managed to get her out just in time. Both Owen and Hailey were born on the beach and delivered by their uncle, Hunter. Blake fought Taka, but he didn't destroy him- his main concern being on Tori.  
Taka got away but swore revenge. This thought had kept both parents as well as their family on high alert. They never really knew what to expect the powers to be, but when the twins were about four, they started moving things around the house with their minds- a sort of telekinesis. Owen channeled his through his hands, and Hailey with her eyes. Over time they also developed a form of telepathy with each other that often drove their parents and friends crazy.  
"Tor? You alright?" he asked seeing the look of concern on her face. Snapping back to reality, she nodded her head.  
"Yeah. I'm fine," she said kissing him softly. "But we really should get going too. We do have classes to teach today."  
  
They, as well as the others, had been made teachers at the academy. They had all the key elements taken care of- Cam and his wife Laura took care of the Samurais, Dustin had the earth ninjas, Tori the water, Blake, Hunter, and Hunter's wife Sarah took care of the thunders, and Marah took care of the students who weren't quite sure where they belonged. As far as the air ninjas were concerned, Sensei took care of those himself. After Shane's death, they couldn't bring themselves to hiring on another teacher to take his place. His battle with cancer ended nearly 18 years ago, but he still remained with them- always as their leader in spirit.  
  
Tori emerged from the bedroom clad in her uniform. Blake was nowhere to be seen. She walked into their backyard, and still could not find her husband. Suddenly she felt two arms go around her waist, and a sweet voice whispered in her ear. "I'll race you there," he whispered before disappearing in a flash of navy light. Tori flashed a huge smile and took off after him.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I was wondering when you two would show up," the strawberry blonde haired boy said as he hopped into the van. Clarke Bradley bore a striking resemblance to his father Hunter, but he had his mother Sarah's round shaped face.  
"Good to see you too cuz," Hailey said giving him a high five. They both jerked to the left side of the car as Owen made a sharp turn.  
"Easy O! We'll go to the track later!" Clarke said straightening in his seat. Both he and Owen shared their dads' love for racing. Hailey was a descent challenge on the track when she wasn't out on the waves. They reached the secret entrance to the academy and walked in.  
Hailey caught something lurking in the bushes near where they entered. 'Owen.' She said to her twin in her head. Owen turned to look at her. 'I think someone's trying to ambush us,' she told him motioning to her left. Owen gave her a sly look and nodded his head.  
"Austin Wantanabe, you know you should never sneak up on a poor defenseless little girl," she said eyeing the bush. There was a small rustle in the shrub and a very tall boy in a green Samurai suit emerged.  
"Alright Hailey- you caught me," he said leaning down to kiss his girlfriend. Hailey noticed he had a small smile on his face. He raised his head and looked behind Owen and Clarke. They heard the ground shake beneath their feet. The two boys turned around and saw a girl in an earth uniform in a fighting stance.  
"You ready cuz?" she said to Austin. He nodded and soon they five teens were sparring. Austin and Hailey were going at it while Owen and Clarke had their hands full with the girl in yellow. After a few missed attempts, Clarke pinned the girl to the ground.  
"Alright! I give!" she shouted laughing. The others ended their practice as well and walked over to where Clarke was helping her up.  
"You're getting really good at that 'coming out of nowhere thing' Shayne," Owen said giving her a high five. The pretty brunette nodded her head trying to catch her breath. She had her father Dustin's amazing eyes and her mother Marah's long chocolate locks.  
"You alright?" Austin asked going over to his cousin. He looked identical to Cam at that age, minus the glasses, but you could see some indication of his mother Laura in his sweet smile. Shayne nodded and they all headed up to the main grounds to begin their lessons for the day.  
"You'll never guess what my mum told me this morning," Austin said. They all looked at him inquisitively.  
"What?" Shayne asked.  
"Well, you remember how they always said we'd be the strongest together when all the elements were completed?" they all nodded. "Well, she said we were getting a new student today- that he would complete out little group." Since the day the children were born they were told of their parents' great achievements as Power Rangers. They were legends in the Ninja world now, and everyone looked up to them.  
As soon as they were old enough to understand, they were also told of their Uncle Shane's unfortunate death, and they all had a special piece of him with them.  
  
Shayne, was named after him- Owen, after his middle name- and Clarke after his last. They all knew that once all the ninja powers were joined together, a great bond would be shared creating the same power their parents once shared.  
  
Shayne sighed. "I wonder who it could be?" she said as they saw everyone already in line. They scrambled quickly to take their places. 


	3. chapter 2

"William, are you sure you have everything?" Porter asked his son. William Clarke grabbed his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
"Yes father," he said. "I just have one stop to make before I head to the academy." His father knew where he was going, for he himself had often visited the grave.  
It was a bit frightening to look at William. He looked nearly identical to his Uncle Shane. Porter recalled the day he and his wife decided to send him the Wind Academy. They had always spoken of Shane as a great brother and friend, but most importantly as his role as the Red Ranger. William grew up knowing the role his uncle played in saving the world that he now lived in. Although he had never met Shane, Will knew he had a piece of him inside. When he was old enough, he chose to go to the academy in hopes of following in Shane's footsteps.  
Will said his goodbyes and headed to Blue Bay Harbor. He made his way up to his uncle's gravesite. He saw that there were fresh flowers at the foot of the stone. Six red ones and one yellow. The yellow one had a small tag on it. Will knelt down and read it.  
  
~To Uncle Shane.  
Love Shayne Anna Brooks~  
  
'Brooks? Must be Dustin's kid,' he thought to himself. He placed his hand on the stone and felt a sudden rush of air go through his entire body. He had never felt anything like this before, and it gave him a new sense of strength. Will smiled at the thought of his Uncle and turned to head to the academy.  
  
((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
"Alright everyone! Break off into your fighting teams and continue the exercises we went over!" Hunter called to the students. He, Sarah, and Blake dismissed the students and headed off to meet with the other parents. They arrived at the steps of the main building of the academy where they found Tori, Dustin, Laura, and Cam all waiting.  
Blake sat next to Tori and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You ready for this?" he asked. Tori nodded her head and looked to Dustin who looked equally nervous. They had received word from Porter that William was coming and were nervous to see him.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
Marah was walking to meet the others when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and gasped.  
"Oh my god," she breathed. 'Shane,' she thought in her head. Will stared at her with an odd look on his face.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Marah gained her self-control and looked at the teen in front of her.  
"Yes- I'm fine. You just look like someone I knew a long time ago. Can I help you with something?"  
"Yes actually. I was looking for Tori Bradley and Dustin Brooks."  
"Follow me. You must be William. I'm Marah," she said extending her hand. Will shook it and followed her.  
  
((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Tori sat staring at her hand that was laced with her husband's. She felt him squeeze it lightly causing her to look up. She saw Marah walking towards them with their newest student. Blake felt her hand tighten around his as they walked closer. She had tears in her eyes as she looked from William to Blake. He had the same expression. Hunter, Cam, and especially Dustin were in shock at how much William looked like Shane. It was like he had come back to life to meet them. Hesitantly, Tori rose with Blake. Hunter, Cam, and Dustin soon followed.  
"Guys, this is William Clarke," Marah said seeing the look of shock in their faces. She went and sat with Laura and Sarah on the steps.  
Dustin made the first move. "It's very good to finally meet you William. I'm Dustin," he said holding back tears. William took his hand and could feel the tension around them.  
"Please, call me Will," he said smiling. He looked around at the others.  
"You must be the famous Rangers I've heard so much about." They all smiled and introduced themselves.  
"Blake Bradley."  
"Hunter Bradley."  
"Cam Wantanabe."  
Will finally came to the blonde haired beauty. "I'm Tori Bradley," she said. Will grasped her hand and felt himself relax instantly. It was odd how he felt more at home here than he had anywhere else. He noticed another figure emerging through the adults. He was tall and clad in a long robe.  
"Hello William. I am Sensei Wantanabe." Will bowed as a sign of respect. Sensei smiled and nodded to him. "Laura- please get William an Air uniform. I think we know where he belongs." He smiled and exited. Laura came out a few minutes later with a black uniform trimmed in Red.  
"Here you go William. I'm Laura Wantanabe," she standing next to Cam. Marah and Sarah introduced themselves as well before they had to return to their students. Blake, Hunter, and Cam also returned to their classes while Dustin and Tori showed him his quarters and let him change. When he emerged, their breath left them. He really looked like Shane. Will caught their looks and decided it was his turn to speak up.  
"I know it must be hard for you all to see me," he said as they made their way outside. Tori gave him a small smile. "Look I know how much I look like my Uncle. Believe me, sometimes I catch my father crying when he sees something I do that reminds him of Shane." Dustin put his arm around Will.  
"One thing I must say is that you definitely get your straightforwardness from him." At that the three started laughing lightly.  
"Well, Will, the best way for you to get to know the students is to get into your group," Tori said. She looked around the garden and saw Hailey and Shayne walking. "Hailey! Shayne! Come here!" Tori called.  
Hailey looked to her best friend and saw their parents with a new student.  
"Who is that?" Shayne asked looking the newcomer over. Hailey shook her head and nudged Shayne.  
"Only one way to find out." The two girls ran up to Will. Hey Mum, Uncle Dustin."  
"Girls, this is Will Clarke. He's going to join your group," Tori said. Will looked at the girls. They were both cute, but he found his eyes rested on the brunette with the chocolate eyes.  
"I'm Hailey Bradley, and this is Shayne," she said poking Shayne with her elbow.  
"Ouch, geeze Hail. Hi I'm Shayne Brooks," she said extending her hand. Will took it and felt a surge of something go through him- Shayne felt it too. They both stood there until Hailey coughed.  
"Oh, um. Right. Hailey and Shayne." Will repeated. "Wait Shayne Brooks? I saw something of yours." Shayne was confused. Tori and Dustin let the kids to get to know each other.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I went to see my uncle's grave and there was a yellow rose with your name on it." Shayne looked down and let out a nervous laugh.  
"Yea- well every year on the anniversary of his death, I always leave a yellow rose for him. I was named after him. He and my father were best friends," she said looking up at him. Hailey did her best not to laugh at the cute exchange. It reminded her of she and Austin.  
"My father always spoke highly of your dad- and how much he meant to my uncle." They all began to walk towards the others. Hailey stopped suddenly.  
"Hailey? What's going on?" Shayne asked.  
"Owen and Clarke- ten o'clock," she whispered, picking up on her twin's mind waves. "And Austin's in the tree." She looked up. Shayne looked over to Will.  
"You know how to fight don't you?" Will shrugged his shoulders. "No better time than the present to learn," she said.  
Will heard a rumble of thunder and looked up- there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He was hit with a kick to the back sending him to the ground. He got up to see a boy dressed in a crimson uniform. He looked over to the others and saw Hailey with a boy in navy, and Shane with one in green.  
"C'mon newbie. You gonna spar or what?" Clarke asked. Will hopped to his feet and began. Clarke fought with everything he had to hold Will back. The others stopped dead in their tracks to watch the new guy and Clarke go at it.  
Will missed a roundhouse kick and was tripped to the ground. Clarke stood over him triumphantly, but hen Will grabbed his foot and pulled him down as well. Will kipped up and placed his foot on Clarke's chest.  
"Looks like he got you good cuz!" Owen said as he and Hailey high fived. Will helped him to his feet and Clarke quickly joined his cousins.  
"Alright, who's the new guy?" Clarke asked smiling. Will returned the look.  
"Guys, this is Will. Will this is Austin, Owen, and that guy that you just beat is Clarke," Hailey said grinning. Will looked over the guys.  
"Are you guys?" he asked looking at Owen and Hailey.  
"Twins," they both said in unison. Everyone started laughing. The twins looked at each other. "Stop doing that," they said again together.  
Sensei looked out his window at the six teens. "I knew they would all come together." 


	4. chapter 3

"Sir, we are approaching the earth's atmosphere," a small figure in a ninja suit said to a tall, dark creature. The creature slowly turned back to meet him.  
"Excellent. Set a courses for Blue Bay Harbor." The small ninja bowed and exited. A sick grin creased the face of the figure.  
  
((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
A few weeks had passed, and Will was fitting right in with the others. He was walking along the beach when he felt someone grab his arm.  
"Hey Shayne," he said happily. She smiled at him making his stomach flutter.  
"Hi Will," she breathed out. There was silence for a little while before Shayne remembered why she came looking for him. "Um, my dad wanted to know if you could come for dinner tonight. Around 6?" she said cocking her head to the left. Will's smile spread from ear to ear.  
"Of course! I'll, uh, be there at 6 okay?" he said. Shayne nodded her head and ran back to the academy.  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Austin was sitting with his back against a large oak tree with Hailey sitting between his legs. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She smiled and leaned in closer to him.  
"You know we said we'd be back like ten minutes ago," she said gently scratching his knee. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
"Unless they come to get us, I have no intentions of leaving," he said turning his head to lay a sweet kiss on her cheek. Hailey had to smile at that. They had known each other their entire lives and had been a couple going on 2 years now. Life was great. Hailey craned her neck and met his lips in a warm passionate kiss. Austin felt his heart beating faster as he pulled her closer. He pulled away and ran his hand through her hair.  
"I love you Hailey Marah," he said kissing her forehead. She smiled back at him.  
"I love you too Austin Kanoi," she replied. They met for another sweet kiss, and heard the familiar sounds of footsteps coming towards them. They looked up to see Shayne.  
"Oh, hey guys. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said slightly embarrassed. Hailey got up and helped Austin stand.  
"No, we should be getting back anyway. What's up?"  
"Well, Will's coming over for dinner tonight and I kinda need some, you know. Advice," she said looking at Hailey. Austin took the hint and streaked back to the academy. The two girls sat and talked.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori and Laura were sitting on the steps of the temple. Tori let out a deep sigh.  
"Tor? You alright?" Laura asked. Tori nodded her head.  
"Yeah- I'm just really tired lately. I think I'm getting the flu or something." Laura put her hands up crossing her two index fingers in front of her face. Tori pushed her hands away and laughed.  
Laura smiled and stood up. "I wonder where that son of mine went."  
"Probably with my daughter," she said standing up. As soon as she stood she felt dizzy and had to sit down again.  
"Tor?" Laura asked. Tori held her hand up.  
"I'm fine. Really. I just got up too fast." Laura's face fell when she saw Tori try to get up again only to fall to the ground.  
  
))((  
  
"Tori? Tori? C'mon hun, open your eyes," Blake said as he cradled her in his arms. Tori slowly opened her eyes and stared up at her husband.  
"Blake? What happened," she said trying to sit up. She looked around and saw Laura, Austin, Shayne, and Hailey all looking worried.  
"You passed out," Laura said.  
"Mum? You okay?" Hailey said handing Tori a water bottle.  
"Yeah- I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, that's all." Blake scooped her up in his arms. "I can walk you know," Tori protested.  
"No way. I'm taking you home and you're going to rest," he said kissing her softly. Hailey smiled at her parents and saw her father wink at her.  
"I'll be home later," she said. Blake walked off into the woods with Tori in his arms.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Owen was riding around the beach with Clarke when he heard Hailey calling him.  
'O, mum passed out,' she said to him telepathically. Owen stopped his bike and Clarke backtracked to see what was going on.  
'What do you mean she passed out? Is she alright?' Owen asked back.  
'Dad took her home and I think I'm going to head there soon.'  
'Alright. I'll meet you there.' With that the twins cut off their mind communication and Clarke rode up to Owen.  
"Everything alright?" he asked. Owen nodded his head.  
"Yeah- I think I'm gonna head home though."  
"Alright dude. I'll catch you later."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake put Tori down on their bed. "Now you stay there and get some rest," he said sitting next to her. Tori sat up.  
"Honestly I'm FINE. Geeze you're acting like I've never fainted before." She said reaching out to touch his hand. Blake gave her a small smile. "Tori the only other time you fainted was when you were preg-" he stopped mid-word and looked at the smirk on his wife's face. "Pregnant," he finished. Tori's smile broadened and she felt Blake squeeze her hand tighter.  
"Are you?" he asked. Tori slowly nodded her head. "Really!? That's- that's-"  
"Unexpected?" she suggested. Blake let out a small laugh.  
"Unexpected- yes. Unwanted- no way!" he said embracing her. "I said the same thing to the doctor," Tori said kissing him.  
"How long? When did you find out?"  
"Six weeks, and yesterday. I was going to wait until everyone was here- you and the twins, but I guess you ruined my little surprise." Blake kissed her again.  
"it's just one this time, right?" he asked half nervously. Tori laughed at him.  
"Yes, it's only one." They waited until the twins arrived home to tell them the good news.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Dad? Can I ask you something?" Clarke asked as he and Hunter were working on their bikes.  
"Shoot," Hunter said wiping his greasy hands.  
"Do you ever regret leaving Factory Blue?" Hunter looked at him and smiled.  
"No way. If I hadn't left, I never would have met your mom and I never would have had you," he said tossing him a rag. "Why do you ask?" Clarke fidgeted with his hands before answering.  
"I, uh, got called to come test," he said.  
"When were you planning on telling me this?" Hunter asked.  
"I just got the call today. I already talked to Kelly and she said she'd let me go if it was alright with you and mom." Hunter went to him.  
"We'll think about it." Clarke smiled and headed to wash up.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Will arrived at 6 on the dot and was greeted by Dustin. "Hey Will, you made it!" he said ushering him in. Will smiled and sat down.  
"Thanks Mr. Brooks," he said. Dustin shook hi head.  
"I told you to call my Dustin, man," he said smiling.  
"Sorry- Dustin," Will said laughing. He stopped when he saw Shayne walk in. She bounced into the room wearing a very tight yellow tank top and a pair of form fitting jeans. Dustin saw the look they were giving each other and decided to help Marah.  
Shayne went and sat on the chair across from where Will was sitting. She smiled nervously as she saw him quickly scan her over. Will caught her looking and put his head down in embarrassment.  
"Shay! Will! Dinner!" Marah called from the kitchen. Will rose and offered her his hand. Shayne smiled and took it. Being the product of two of the most uncoordinated people in the world, Shayne tripped over her feet and found herself in Will's arms- their lips almost touching.  
"We, uh, better get in there," Will said, but he didn't move his position. Shayne looked up into his brown eyes and forced herself away from him. They walked into the kitchen and joined Dustin and Marah. 


	5. chapter 4

Owen dropped his helmet on the floor of the garage and settled his bike into the rack. Hailey came in soon after and put her board on the shelf.  
"You know dad'll go ballistic if he finds your new helmet thrown on the floor," Hailey said smiling. Owen gave her a blank look and lifted his right hand. The helmet rose from the ground and settled on the shelf where they other helmets were kept.  
"Happy?" he asked turning to go.  
"Owen? What's wrong with you?" Hailey asked. Owen turned back and faced her.  
"Clarke got a call from Factory Blue. They want him to go test," he said softly.  
"And the problem with that is?" Hailey asked going over to him.  
"Because they didn't call me that's what! I mean we have the same times for god sakes! Why him?!" he said in anger. Hailey saw that a dark blue light was beginning to shine threw his clenched fists.  
"O, you have to calm down," Hailey said. Owen looked at his hands and immediately made it stop. Hailey looked down at her own hands.  
"It happened to me the other day too." Owen nodded his head. Somehow whenever they got angered or extremely upset, they would get this surge of energy that they could aim and fire with accuracy.  
They had been training with Sensei since they first realized they had this power. When they were old enough to understand, they were told about the prophecy they were bound to and what had happened to their mother. After hearing what Taka had tried to do to them, their powers grew stronger as their anger towards him grew.  
Hailey put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "O, you'll get a call. I'm sure you will," she said trying to comfort him. He turned his head and gave her a small smile. They heard the door connecting the house to the garage open and saw Tori standing in the doorway. She smiled at her kids, and the thought of telling them about their soon to be sibling.  
"Mum, how you feeling?" Owen asked going over to her.  
"I'm okay. Are you guys all set here? Your dad and I want to talk to you guys about something." The twins followed her into the house.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Will offered to help Marah clean up after dinner. Shayne and Dustin snuck away to get something to show Will. Will was drying the dishes when he got up the courage to ask a question he had been dying to get answered.  
"Marah?" he asked cautiously. Marah turned her head towards him.  
"Yea?"  
"I have a question for you, and if I'm way out of bounds you can stop me."  
"Go ahead Will," she said half laughing. Will gather his thoughts and tried to figure pout the best way to put his.  
"Are you really an alien?" Marah looked at him blankly for a few seconds before letting out a small laugh.  
"Yes," she said calmly. "I am." Will was shocked. He had heard from Clarke and Austin that she was, but he always thought aliens were gross looking. "I take it you were expecting something with four heads and slime right?" she asked smiling. Will felt suddenly embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't be. You should know. You are part of our little family now," she said smiling. Will had to smile at that.  
"Mom! We got it!" they heard Shayne yell from the living room. Marah grabbed Will's hand and they went in to see Shayne sitting with a large book on the table. Dustin had a videocassette in his hand. He set it on the table and Marah sat on his lap. Will sat next to Shayne and looked at the book.  
"What's this?" he asked.  
"It's an archive of everything that ever happened to the rangers," Shayne said running her hand over the cover. It had all six ranger insignias on it in a circle. "Uncle Cam and Aunt Laura made it after Lothor was defeated. Every time something significant happens in our lives, they add a new page." Will opened the book and read about everything- the battles, the zords, and most importantly Shane.  
Every time he had a question, Dustin answered it for him. Will was in heaven that night. He felt connected to something for the first time in his life. Sure he loved his mother and father, but he felt more at home here then he ever did before. Dustin threw in the video and they watched as Shane flew across the skate park with ease. Will had tears in his eyes as he really saw how much he was like his uncle.  
When the video ended, they talked long into the night. Will wanted to know everything.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hailey lay in her bed later that night. She heard a soft thud on the roof just above her and went to her window. Opening it she slowly slid out and reached her hand up. She felt someone grab it and help her up. Owen had a baseball in his hands and was tossing it.  
"What do you think?" Hailey asked cautiously. Owen shrugged his shoulders.  
"I dunno- I mean I'm psyched mom's having another baby, but I'm just. . . "  
"Scared?" Hailey suggested. Owen slowly nodded his head.  
"I am too," she admitted. Owen turned his head, he had never known Hailey to be scared of anything, but he knew why she was now.  
"I just keep thinking about what she and dad told us about when we were born," he said.  
"And you don't want anything like that to happen again," she finished for him. He gave her a small smile.  
"Why do we always do that?" he said.  
"Finish each others' thoughts?" he nodded.  
"We're telepathic stupid," she said squinting her eyes slightly. The ball in his hands came towards her and hovered in front of her face.  
'Wise ass,' he said to her in his head. He flicked his hand and the ball came back to him. They sat on the roof and continued their little game- trying to get their minds off things.  
  
Taka watched the twins from high above the earth. He smiled his wicked grin and placed his hand on a ring on his right hand with a large black stone in the center. 'Enjoy your powers while you still can.'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Well, goodnight. Thank you again," Will said as he walked out onto the porch with Shayne. She handed him the book. "I can't take this," he said. Shayne thrust it back.  
"Yes you can. You need one. You're part of our family now," she said as his hand brushed hers. Will took it and found himself leaning towards her. Shayne felt something inside of her urging her to move forward. They were moving in very slowly, and after a few seconds they were still a few inches from each other.  
Suddenly a huge gust of wind came from both directions and threw the two at each other. Their lips met in sweet exchange. Shayne pulled away and looked at him.  
"I, um, I have to get back inside. You know, we have training tomorrow and stuff," she said backing up and bumping into the closed door. Will smiled at her.  
"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Shayne went inside and shut the door with a huge grin on her face.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The next day Tori and Blake were busy telling everyone about the new baby on the way, and the kids went to the beach. Hailey was on Austin's Back and they were running towards the surf. Shayne looked over at Will and smiled. He smiled back and went over to her. He gave her a sly smile.  
"What are you thinking?" she asked. Without another word he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. They ran off after Austin and Hailey. Owen and Clarke started laughing and followed them. They all settled down on the sand and watched the waves.  
"So Aunt Tori's pregnant huh?" Clarke asked. Hailey and Owen both smiled from ear to ear.  
"Isn't it great!" Hailey said.  
"Kinda weird though," Austin said. Hailey punched him in the arm.  
"What's so weird about it?" she asked defensively.  
"I dunno. I guess it's just that you guys will be really far apart in age."  
"Yea, but my dad and Uncle Shane were like the same age apart," Will said throwing a rock.  
"See? It's not hat big of a deal. I mean I think it's cool that they still love each other that much to want to have another kid," Owen added.  
"Awe, O's getting all mushy," Clarke said punching him. Owen jumped to his feet.  
"You want a piece of me?" he said jokingly. Clarke got up and soon they were all sparring.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Sir, the targets are in position," a messenger said to Taka.  
"Send in the troops. I'll join you shortly," he said. The messenger disappeared. 


	6. chapter 5

An explosion of sand and light threw the kids to the ground. They all stumbled to get up. They saw a great cloud of smoke rising a few hundred feet from where they were.  
"Everyone alright?" Will asked. He got up and helped Shayne. The others all rose and looked out.  
"What the hell was that?" Clarke asked.  
"I dunno, but I don't want to find out," Austin added. They all watched as about fifteen figures emerged from the smoke. They began running down towards the kids. They were wearing all black ninja uniforms, and upon closer investigation, the kids saw that they had lizard-like tails and showed no signs of stopping.  
The kids threw off their street clothes revealing their ninja suits and began to battle. They all paired off- Owen and Hailey, Austin and Shayne, and Will and Clarke. The creatures were quick and their tails made it difficult to move around them. Owen connected with a series of punches, while Hailey made graceful roundhouse kicks.  
Austin held Shayne under her arms and was spinning her around- her feet connecting with a few of the enemies. Clarke and Will were going like madmen. If they were knocked down, they got back up. Soon all the creatures were lying going the ground and dematerialized. The kids all gathered together.  
"We have to get back to the academy. My dad should be able to help," Austin said. They turned to go away when they were hit with blast from behind sending them to the ground. An evil laughter filled the air.  
"Going so soon my dears?" Taka said moving closer. The kids all stood up and faced him.  
"Who are you?" Owen demanded. Hailey stood by his side.  
'Owen, be careful,' she said to him telepathically. Owen looked over to her and nodded.  
"Owen, you really should be a little more polite when meeting people. I take it your father never taught you manners." Owen's fists clenched and he could feel the energy going to them. Hailey sensed that something was wrong- something was familiar about this guy. She grabbed onto Owen's arm.  
"And Hailey- my you're even more beautiful than your mother. I always knew you would be," he said smiling. Hailey felt something inside of her rise.  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" she asked firmly. Taka's smile faded and became very dark.  
"You can call my Taka." Hailey's hands now too began to glow blue like Owen's. The other kids moved closer to try and protect the twins, but Taka extended his hand and they flew back onto the sand.  
"Austin!" Hailey cried. She tried to go to him, but Taka fired a blast at her feet sending her back to Owen. They turned their gaze over to Taka and knew what they had to do.  
They brought their hands together and then thrust them out at him. Streams of Navy and Blue energy flew from their hands. Taka ducked out of the way and blasted them, knocking them down.  
He laughed deep in his throat. "It really would be easier for us all if you just give me what I want," he said walking over to them.  
"Never!" Owen said thrusting his hand out. Taka went soaring through the air and landed hard on the sand. The twins stumbled to their feet. Taka got to his feet and again charged. This time it was Hailey's turn. She squinted her eyes and Taka again flew back into the sand.  
By now the others had rejoined the twins and were ready for battle. Taka stood up and faced them.  
"This isn't over!" he cried. He disappeared into the air.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori and Sarah were finished with their class and went to find Blake and Hunter when they saw the kids all running towards them.  
"Mom!" Clarke said out of breath.  
"Clarke? What's wrong?" she asked.  
"We got attacked- at the beach," Shayne supplied catching her breath. Tori went over and saw a small cut on Owen's face.  
"Attacked? By who? Are you all alright?" she asked placing a hand on his cheek. They all got quiet and then Tori looked at Hailey. "Hailey, who did this to you?" Hailey took a deep breath.  
"T- Taka," she said softly. Tori fell back into her son's arms and her mind went black.  
  
(()) Tori felt herself falling down into what seemed like an endless pit of darkness. (())  
  
Sarah immediately took over the situation. "Clarke take Will and go get your father and your uncles." The boys ran off. "Owen, Austin help me move her." "Move her where Aunt Sarah?" Hailey asked. Sarah paused for a moment and then turned back to her niece. "Ninja Ops."  
  
(()) Just as suddenly as she was falling, she stopped. She spun herself around trying to figure out where she was. The black walls that surrounded her brought back terrifying memories from when she had been here before- aboard his ship. "It won't be long now," she heard him say. "Their powers cannot protect them forever." Tori turned herself around again trying to find him. "You will never get them! I won't let you!" she cried.  
"I will never stop until I obtain what I desire."  
"Stay away from my children!" she said sternly. His evil laughter  
filled the room. "I'll be seeing them very soon- all three of them!" Tori felt her head begin to spin again. She fell to the floor. (())  
  
Sarah stood nervously outside in the main room at Ops. The old space hadn't been used in years, but she couldn't think of anywhere safer for everyone. Laura was in one of the spare rooms with Tori and the twins. A few seconds later she saw Blake come flying down the stairs with the others behind. "Where are they?" he asked nervously. "In the back with Tori." (((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The twins and Laura watched as Tori shook her head from one side to the other. They tried to wake her up, but nothing was working. Hailey grabbed one of her hands and began to rub it gently. Without thinking she began to sing softly the song Tori would sing to her and Owen.  
"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. . . " she trailed off as tears came over her. Owen knelt down next to her and placed his hand over hers.  
"Anything your heart desires will come to you. . ." he continued softly. Tori stopped shaking and calmed. Blake came flying in the room and fell to his knees behind the twins, wrapping his arms around them both.  
"Are you alright?" he asked them. They both nodded and turned back to Tori whose eyes were beginning to open. She looked over to the twins and paced an arm around them while putting the other one on her stomach.  
"Oh thank god you're alright," she said breathless. She looked up to see Blake behind them.  
"Are YOU alright?" he asked placing a hand on her belly. She nodded nervously.  
" I think so." Laura smiled.  
"Tori you and the baby are fine. Just a little shaken up."  
"I think shaken up is an understatement," Tori sat sitting up.  
"Are you sure you're okay mum?" Hailey asked teary eyed. Tori looked at her.  
"As long as you both are safe, I'm fine." Blake gave her a small, scared smile. Tori knew he wanted to talk. "Are the others alright?"  
"Yea. I think so," Owen said.  
"Why don't you go check on them. We'll be out in a minute." Laura left to find Cam- she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen. The twins gave her a questioning look.  
"Yea. You guys go," Blake said. The twins reluctantly left their parents alone. Blake moved and sat on the cot next to her. She nuzzled into his shirt.  
"I was there again," she said softly, a single tear escaping her eye. Blake held her closer. "He said he wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants." Blake buried his head into the corner of her shoulder and neck and felt her shake a little.  
"Did he say anything else?" he asked nervously. She slowly nodded her head.  
"He said he'd be seeing the kids soon- all three of them." At her last statement she felt Blake begin to shake. They didn't know what to do to comfort each other. The warmth of their bodies wasn't working this time. Blake pulled away slightly.  
"We'll protect them. I promise you we'll protect them," he said kissing her forehead. She smiled slightly.  
"I remember you saying that last time."  
"And I kept my promise," he said smiling.  
"I think this time thought they need more than we can give them." The look she gave him set something off inside his head. They both realized what had to be done to ensure the safety of their children and their family. Blake kissed her deeply and left the room. He returned with Dustin, Cam, and Hunter.  
"Guys, it's time," Tori said. They all nodded in understanding. 


	7. chapter 6

Hailey and Owen walked out. Hailey ran into the awaiting arms of Austin. He held her close when he saw that she had been crying. While they were in with Tori the other kids had told Hunter, Cam, Dustin, Sarah, and Marah. A few minutes later Blake walked out and requested that the guys follow him in the back. The kids all gave each other odd looks.  
Marah looked up to see Laura walk out. She looked at her face and knew what they were discussing in there. Laura motioned for Marah and Sarah to follow her to the temple.  
"Mom? Is everything okay? Why is everybody so quiet?" Shayne asked Marah. Marah smiled at her.  
"Yes- everything will be fine as soon as we get a few things." With that they left. The kids sat very confused around the polished table. Shayne was next to Will and accidentally their hands met. Neither one of them minded and neither one of them let go. Austin slowly released his grip on Hailey and went over to the super computer. He took a seat and began to boot up the once dormant machine.  
"Austin? What are you doing?" Hailey asked moving to stand behind him.  
"I'm trying to see if I can find anything on those things we fought." The other four sat around the table trying to figure out what their parents were up to. Finally frustrated with themselves, they too went over to the computer and watched as Austin's hands flew across the white keys.  
Unknown to them, Tori, Blake, Dustin, Cam, and Hunter were watching them from the doorway.  
"It's like deja vou huh?" Dustin said smiling. They all smiled as well- they knew this would work. They saw Laura, Marah, and Sarah walking down the stairs- each with a wooden box in their hands. The kids all turned around and saw their parents talking.  
"How did you know?" Cam asked. Laura handed him the smallest of the three boxes.  
"We always said we'd do whatever it takes to protect our children. And I figured this was the only way to protect them now." Cam took the box and kissed her lightly on the lips. Marah handed Dustin and Tori the largest and Sarah handed Blake and Hunter the middle of the three. The kids left the computer and sat at the table.  
"What's going on here?" Will said. Tori smiled at him.  
"Always the leader Will," she said as Dustin opened the box. The kids' eyes all went wide. Tori took out the Red morpher and handed it to him. Will took it with shaking hands.  
"Are you sure? I mean out of all the people you could give this to? Why me?" he asked still in disbelief.  
"Because we made a promise," Dustin said. Will looked at him. "If these things were ever to be used again, Shane picked you to have it, right before he left us." Will strapped it to his left wrist. He felt the same type of energy surge through him as he had felt the day he went to Shane's grave.  
"Thank you," he said. Dustin took the yellow morpher and gave it to Shayne.  
"I won't let you down dad," she smiled. Dustin and Marah smiled at her. Tori took the last of the wind morphers out and walked over to Hailey. Hailey stood up and faced her mother.  
"Hailey- the water flows through your veins like it does mine. I know you'll use this well," she said handing it to her. Hailey placed it on her wrist and smiled at her mom. The wind rangers stood together as Shane, Tori, and Dustin once had. Hunter opened his box and he and Blake removed the morphers. Hunter handed the crimson one to Clarke and Blake gave the navy one to Owen. They simply exchanged nods and knew how much it meant to everyone. Finally Cam opened the smallest of the boxes and carefully removed the Samurai amulet. Austin rose and stood before his father.  
Cam took the amulet and placed it around Austin's neck. "This has been kept in the family for generations," he said looking at him. Austin smiled and bowed to his father.  
"Thank you." The six new rangers stood together facing the former rangers- their parents. Cam spoke.  
"You all have been given a great gift. Use it wisely to protect yourselves and one another." The kids all bowed to him and stood in disbelief- they were rangers.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The six kids were gathered around the den at Clarke's house.  
"Dude! I can't get over this!" Clarke exclaimed. "I mean we're really them- we're the freaking power rangers!" he cried again, this time losing his balance on the chair he was standing on and crashing to the ground. The others erupted with laughter.  
"Smooth- very smooth," Owen said helping his cousin steady himself.  
"Not bad- I give you a seven for the dismount and a three on the landing," Will said throwing a piece of popcorn at him. They all started laughing again.  
"You're such a dork," Hailey said. Clarke sat up tall in his seat.  
"Hey, runs in the family," he said. Hailey squinted her eyes and a pillow from the couch went flying and connected with his face.  
"I thought Aunt Tori told you guys not to use your powers for shit like that." Hailey looked over to Austin.  
"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything. Did you Austin?" Austin smiled and kissed her.  
"Nope- I didn't see anything." Clarke pouted when he was hit from behind with another pillow- this time it was Owen using his powers.  
"It's a conspiracy!" Clarke yelled. The Bradley's and Austin were soon engaged in a heated conversation. Will looked over to Shayne who was sitting next to him and whispered in her ear.  
"You wanna go for a walk?" Shayne smiled and nodded her head. They silently slipped out and headed towards the park.  
They really didn't know where they were headed. It was uncommonly cool out for that time of year and Shayne shivered lightly under her thin button down top. Will saw her shake a little and stopped. He took off his windbreaker and offered it to her.  
"Will, really I'm fine," she said, but her trembling lips gave her away. Will smiled and placed the jacket around her shoulders. He was standing in front of her and could see her lips still shivering.  
"You're freezing," he said. Shayne shook her head.  
"No I'm not." Will didn't buy it and edged closer to her. Shayne didn't protest as he placed his arms around her midsection and pulled her close to his body.  
Shayne didn't know what to think, so she didn't. She simply stood there in Will's strong arms and breathed him in- he was so warm and comforting. Will lowered his head to rest on hers. Shayne caught his eye the moment he saw her, and he still felt the same way he did the first time they met.  
"Will?" Shayne asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you happy here?" Will pulled back slightly and looked into her deep brown eyes.  
"I'm more happy now than I've ever been. . . because of you." Shayne looked up at him in shock. "You mean it?"  
"Absolutely." Their heads leaned towards each other and they met in a sweet, soft kiss.  
"Looks like I'm just going to have to stick around and keep you happy," Shayne said kissing him again. This time it was Will's turn to be surprised.  
"Seriously?" Shayne moved her hands around his neck and pulled him in for another deep kiss.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taka watched Shayne and Will from his ship. 'Those two were at the beach with the twins today. Perhaps I can use them.' He called for a troop of his minions to be sent down to get them.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Will had Shayne's hand firmly clasped in his. "What do you think the others will have to say about this?" Shayne smiled.  
"Well, if I know Hailey she'll ask what took you so long." They both started laughing when they saw a bright flash of light in front of them and out of the light stepped ten or so of the creatures they had faced earlier.  
They began fighting them off but there were too many of them. Shayne got a kick in the stomach and landing in Will's arms.  
"You ready?" He asked. Shayne knew what he meant and nodded her head. Together they called their new powers.  
"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" in seconds they were transformed into the red and yellow wind rangers. Will's looked identical to the one Shane had worn, but Shayne's was a little different from Dustin's- she had a skirt like Tori had once had.  
Together they made quick work of all but one of the creatures- it fled back to the ship.  
"Ninja Form!" they called. They were now in their street clothes.  
"You alright?" Will asked Shayne.  
"Yea- we better go tell the others." 


	8. chapter 7

"Sir! They were rangers," the creature said as he collapsed on the floor, Taka spun around.  
"Rangers? You're sure of this?" The creature nodded. Taka began pondering his next move. "Leave me." The creature left. Taka contemplated what to do. 'Perhaps if I cannot get the power from the twins, I can take the ranger powers instead- no, no. That will only be a small amount compared to that of the prophesied children. . . but it's a start.'  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"hey- anyone see where Will and Shayne went?" Clarke asked as they stopped arguing. They all looked around and didn't see them. Austin saw the door ajar.  
"I think wherever they are, they're together." Hailey got a devilish look in her eyes.  
"I knew it! I was wondering what was taking them so long to get together!" The door burst open and Will and Shayne came in. Owen saw their tussled hair and smirked,  
"I see you two have been busy," he said elbowing Clarke. Austin shot him a dirty look.  
"We got jumped," Will said. They all got serious.  
"Jumped? By who?" Hailey asked.  
"By some more of those things Taka was with this afternoon," Shayne said.  
"Are you alright?" Austin asked.  
"Yea- we're fine, but we need to fond out what those things are. Maybe they could reveal something about Taka that we can use against him," Will said. The others all nodded. They knew it was late, but they had to get to Ops.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hailey and Shayne were looking through a pile of scrolls while the guys (excluding Austin) were at the table looking over the archives of other rangers. Austin was doing his best, but couldn't find anything on the computer.  
"Guys, I give up," Shayne said sinking to the floor.  
"Nothing here either," Will said closing the book. Austin spun around to face them all.  
"What are they?!" he cried in frustration.  
"Grimlocks," Marah said as she walked down the stairs to meet them.  
"Grim what?" Owen asked. Marah came and sat on the table.  
"Grimlocks- I think." Clarke looked confused.  
"How did you know we were here? And how do you know about these things?" Marah smiled.  
"Your mom called me and I thought I could help. From what you all have told me about these things, they sound like a race of aliens I met once while traveling with uncle- I mean Lothor."  
"So what exactly are these Grimlocks?" Austin wondered. Marah took a deep breath.  
"Well, they come from a planet somewhere in the Omega 2 galaxy. From what I remember, they love to fight and train sort of in the same way you all do- at academies that teach them how to be evil and how to fight. Lothor tried to get them to align with him, but they said no- that they were waiting for the darkest of evils to be their master."  
Hailey and Owen spoke at the same time. "Taka." Marah nodded her head slowly. They all sat silent for a moment before Will took his role as leader.  
"We'll be ready for whatever he has to offer." He held his morpher up and the others smiled in agreement.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Hailey asked Tori. Five months had past and the rangers were trying to get on with their normal lives while fighting Taka and his Grimlocks on an almost everyday basis.  
Tori laughed as she felt another kick in her stomach. Hailey placed her hand back on her soon to be sibling. "Compared to you and Owen, this kid's a piece of cake. I swear you two were sparring before you came out." They both were laughing when they heard the front door open. Blake came in.  
"How are my two, possibly three, favorite girls?" he said kissing Tori's cheek. Hailey smiled at her parents. She could see all the love they had for each other as Blake placed a hand on Tori's stomach and laughed.  
"We defiantly have a ninja in there!" Hailey started laughing when she heard Owen talking to her telepathically.  
'Hail- come down to the track. No one else is here and I really want to race.' Blake saw the look in his daughter's eyes.  
"Owen calling?" he asked. Hailey smiled sheepishly and nodded.  
"I'm going to the track. We'll be home later."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Hey Austin- can I ask you a random question?" Will asked as they were coming out of their rooms. They both had moved into ninja ops, seeing how they both lived at the academy and were rangers now.  
"Sure," Austin replied.  
"You love Hailey, right?" Austin smiled and nodded his head.  
"How did you know you loved her?" Austin stopped and turned to face Will.  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with my little cousin now would it?" he said smiling. Will's face flushed three different shades of red. "You thin you love her?" Will nodded his head. They continued walking until they were out in the sunlight.  
"So how did you know?" Will asked again. Austin sighed.  
"I guess the first day we really started training all together. I mean we had been working together forever, but when we were all around like 16-17, our folks decided it would be best for all of us if we worked together all the time. One day Hailey wasn't there and I realized that I really missed her- like a lot. Over time I knew I couldn't be without her- and that I loved her." They stopped and looked out over the academy grounds. "God listen to me- I sound like a Hallmark card." This caused both guys to laugh hard. Will thought for a moment about what Austin had just said. He knew he didn't ever want to lose Shayne and he knew he would do anything for her.  
They continued walking until the object of Will's thoughts came bouncing trough the secret entrance. She ran up to the guys and tripped on a rock, falling to the ground. Will went to help her up.  
"Okay that was really dumb," she said brushing herself off. Will grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her fully on the mouth. Shayne was shocked for a moment and then settled into his arms. Austin turned and headed back to Ops. Shayne pulled away breathless.  
"Geeze Will- miss me much?" She asked standing straight.  
"Is it a crime for me to miss my girlfriend?" Shayne smiled and kissed him again, this time a bit softer.  
"I hope not." They both were chuckling lightly when Will decided it was time to tell her how he felt. Shayne felt him slightly tense up. "Will? You okay? You look like you're going to pass out."  
"No- no. I'm great. Everything's great." He stammered. Shayne wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.  
"And why is that?" she asked sweetly.  
"Because. . . I, uh"  
"You, uh, what?" She edged.  
"I-" Will was cut off by his morpher going off. "Damn it," he cursed softly causing Shayne to giggle.  
"Go ahead Austin," Shayne said into hers.  
"We got trouble at the cliffs. Grimlocks- and it looks like a lot of them," Austin said over the communicator.  
"What about the others?" Will asked.  
"Clarke's on his way, but I'm still trying to get Owen and Hailey."  
"Alright. We're on our way."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Owen and Hailey were racing furiously around the track. Owen was ahead most of the race, but Hailey slowly made her way to the front by the time they reached the finish line. They parked their bikes and walked over to the trailer. Hailey heard her morpher inside her bag going off at an accelerated alarm.  
"Hey? What's up?" she asked.  
"We're-getting worked down here!" Shayne yelled.  
"The cliffs," they heard Clarke yell before he got knocked to the ground. The twins looked at each other.  
"Ninja Storm,"  
"Thunder Strom,"  
"Ranger form, ha!" 


	9. chapter 8

Will landed hard on the ground. Shayne, Clarke, and Austin ran over and stood in front of him. The Grimlocks began to move in closer, but they stopped and let someone else move through the crowd of creatures. Taka stepped out and faced the rangers.  
"If I can't have their powers, I'll just take yours instead!" he said charging at them.  
"I don't think so," Austin yelled pulling gout his saber. The others followed but were stopped by the remaining swarm of Grimlocks. Taka threw Austin to the ground and pointed a ring that he wore on his right hand at him.  
"Ecrea unae shaknaza," he mumbled. Thee ring began to grow black and a steady stream of green energy flew from Austin into it. Austin stared down at his chest and saw his ranger suit dissolve into nothing. Taka let out a sick laugh as Austin clung to his chest- he was too weak to move, and he watched in terror as one by one he went to Will and Clarke and took their powers as well.  
That only left Shayne. She fought with everything she had, but couldn't stop him. A group of Grimlocks surrounded her and grabbed her. They brought her to him and he performed the ritual and took her powers. The creatures dropped her to the ground. Will crawled over to her and protectively placed an arm around her.  
"Now isn't this sweet," Taka remarked at them. "Enjoy it while you can. Once I get the other powers I'll destroy you all and rule this planet. Nothing will stop me." He turned and began to walk away. Shayne raised her head and watched him turn.  
"No!" she cried. Taka turned back.  
"What was that my dear?"  
Shayne struggled to stand. Will, Austin, and Clarke all joined her. "You will never succeed." Taka laughed at her.  
"Stupid little girl. I already have succeeded." That was it for Shayne. She charged at him. The other watched as she attempted a flying kick at he evil alien. Taka was quick though. He moved out of the way and pushed her- right over the side of the cliff. Then he vanished.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hailey and Owen arrived on the scene but it was too late. They watched in horror as Taka pushed Shayne and disappeared. Hailey and Owen ran over only to see her fall down further towards the raging sea below. They all gasped when they saw her stop.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Shayne knew this was the end. She saw images of her mother, father, aunts, cousins, and Will. The last thing she saw before she reached the water was his face smiling at her. She turned her face to the sky and closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead she felt herself slow and stop. She opened her eyes and found herself a few hundred feet above the water, floating in mid-air. She felt something holding her right hand, but when she looked to see what it was, there was nothing there.  
Slowly she began to rise again to the top of the cliff. She still stared at her hand- someone was defiantly holding it. Slowly a red glow began to form around her hand and a soft voice filled her ears.  
"I told you I'd always be looking out for you Shayne," it said. Shayne knew the voice. She had heard it in the videos her father would show her. It was the one person that she had never met, but somehow she felt a deep connection to him. Her Uncle Shane.  
"Uncle Shane?" she asked shakily. A warm breeze surrounded her and tickled her face.  
"Be careful Shayne. I'll always be watching out for you." The glow began to fade as she reached the top of the cliff.  
"No! Please don't leave me Uncle Shane!" he said with tears coming down her face.  
"I'll always be with you," he said as she was set down. Shayne sank to the ground in a heap. The others watched a small ball of red light faded into the sky. Will stumbled over to her and fell to the ground beside her, grabbing her in a tight hug.  
"Shayne," he said cautiously into her ear. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She craned her neck so she could speak into his ear.  
"I love you Will," she whispered. Will was in shock, but wanted to jump for joy.  
"I love you too Shayne," he said. They met in a small kiss that caught all the rangers off guard.  
Hailey helped Austin steady himself. "What happened?" she asked. Austin looked into her bright blue eyes.  
"He took our powers," he paused looking over at Owen and Clarke. "And he said he's coming after you next."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The rangers retreated back to Ops while Taka planned his next series of moves. "Once I transfer these powers, I will be able to manipulate the Bradley's into giving me theirs." One of the Grimlocks that was nearby heard this and spoke.  
"But sir, wouldn't it be easier just to use theses powers to destroy the others?" Taka turned to the creature and sneered.  
"No you idiot. I don't merely want to destroy them. I want to make then suffer for what I have had to endure over the years. It will be a slow and painful process. The Bradley's will learn never to cross me again."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do now? Our powers are gone," Clarke said slumping to the floor.  
"Not all of them," Hailey said referring to her and Owen.  
"Yea, but he'll be coming back for those soon enough," Will said standing behind Austin at the computer. He glanced over at Shayne who was sitting on her yellow pillow at the table. She gave him a weak smile.  
"Guys, we have to do something. We can't let him hurt anyone else, and if that means us having to give up our powers to keep everyone safe, we'll do it," Owen said standing next to his sister. Hailey nodded in agreement.  
"No way. Out of the question," Austin said punching a few keys on the computer. Slowly all the morphers began to glow in their respective colors.  
"What's happening?" Shayne asked.  
"A temporary energy boost. I took the back up power from the system and some from Owen and Hailey's morphers. We all have powers again. They just aren't hat strong."  
"Any powers are better than no powers at all," Clarke commented.  
"All we can do now is wait until he strikes again," Will said.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
They waited. And waited. And waited. Taka was quiet for almost three months, and nothing happened. Nothing until the night Tori went into labor.  
Hailey was sleeping soundly, until an uninvited visitor invaded her dreams. Hailey found herself lying on the beach in her ninja uniform. Nearby Austin lay motionless with blood coming out of his mouth. She looked and saw Owen, Shayne, Clarke, and Will all dead on the beach. She got to her feet and didn't know what to do. She turned around to see Taka with his foot on Owen's body.  
"What did you do to them!" she cried.  
"It's not what I did to them. It's what you did." Hailey's face went blank. "If only you had given me what I wanted, this never would have happened." He walked up to Hailey and stared her right in the face. "It's all your fault Hailey."  
  
Hailey bolted upright in her bed in a cold sweat. She was panting for air and needed to see her brother. She opened the door to their adjoining bathroom and opened the door connecting to his room. She walked over to his bed and sat down.  
'Owen,' she said to him telepathically. He didn't respond, so she nudged him. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over.  
"Owen," she said out loud poking his ribs. Owen's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed.  
"Hailey? What's wrong?" he saw that she had tears building in her eyes. "What time is it?" he asked nervously.  
"I had a bad dream." Owen fell back into the bed and put his arm over his eyes.  
"Aren't you a little old to be scared?"  
"It was really bad O. We were all at the beach and Taka was there. You all were dead," her voice trailed off as tears fell. Owen sat up and hugged her.  
"Hailey, everything's fine. I'm not dead, and I'm sure the others are fine too," he said. Hailey cried softly into his shoulder and he held her there, trying to comfort his little sister. She slowly began to calm down. Owen lay back down in his bed.  
"C'mon, lay down," Owen said handing her a spare blanket. Hailey looked at him oddly.  
"Owen, I haven't done that since we were like five," she said protesting.  
"Yea, and whenever either one of us had a bad dream we'd do this." Hailey smiled and curled up in the blanket. They were drifting off into sleep when they heard their parents' door fly open and heard someone running to Hailey's room. The steps stopped and they heard the bathroom doors opening.  
Blake ran in and found the twins sitting on Owen's bed. He was breathing hard.  
"Hailey? Why aren't you in your room?" he asked. Hailey fidgeted with her hands.  
"I, uh, had a bad dream." Blake gave a small smile. He remembered when the twins were little and used to do that. But he quickly snapped out of it and got to the matter at hand.  
"Get changed. We're going to the hospital."  
  
((((((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
Owen and Hailey sat in the waiting room with Hunter, Clarke, and Sarah. Blake had gone in with Tori a long time ago, and they haven't heard anything from them. Owen bit his thumbnail nervously.  
"How's it taste O?" Hunter asked seeing his nephew's nervousness. Owen blushed embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry Uncle Hunter," he said. Hunter smiled.  
"It could be a while longer. It took almost eight hours with you guys," he said to the twins. Hailey laid her head on Owen's shoulder and started to fall asleep when they saw Blake walking down the hallway. They all rose to meet him. He had something wrapped in a light blue blanket with a white hat on. Owen and Hailey crept forward to look at their new sibling.  
"Guys, meet you sister," Blake said.  
A while later they were all gathered in Tori's hospital room. Tori held her daughter in her arms while Blake had his arm wrapped around his wife.  
"What are you going to name her?" Hailey asked smiling at the baby. Unlike her siblings she had very light hair and deep brown eyes. Tori and Blake looked at each other.  
"I'm not really sure about that one," he said.  
"Well, no matter what we have to be sure to tell Laura and Cam to add another page to the book," Sarah commented smiling at the child. Both Blake and Tori got a gleam in their eyes.  
"Paige," Tori said, almost whispering. Blake smiled and kissed her lips sweetly.  
"Paige Sarah Bradley," he said looking at Sarah. She smiled and Hunter put his arm around her. Owen and Hailey took turns holding their new sister- both knew they would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe from the evils of the world. 


	10. chapter 9

Little Paige was brought home a few days later, and everyone was ecstatic. Tori and Blake couldn't believe how great the twins were with her. Hailey hardly ever put her down, and Owen was constantly fretting over her. The only time they disliked her was at night. The room across from Hailey and Owen's rooms was made into the baby's room, and she constantly kept them up with her crying. It was odd- her crying wasn't like any ordinary baby's cry. When Paige cried, a strange aura of blue light would surround her tears.  
"You sure that prophecy didn't talk about a third kid?" Hailey asked Tori.  
"Positive. Maybe it's just because she's from a water ninja and a thunder ninja. I have no clue," she said picking up the baby. She instantly calmed. Her hair was in tiny little curls of blonde that framed her chocolate eyes. Hailey let out a yawn.  
"Maybe you should go to bed. Owen already turned in, and your father should be home soon," Tori suggested. Hailey agreed and went to her room. Tori held her new daughter n her arms and kissed her forehead. She remembered what Taka had said to her when she found out she was pregnant.  
'I'll be seeing your children soon- all three of them'  
Tori clung to Paige tighter. "I'll never let him near you," she said as she walked outside into the night. She lay down on a long chair with Paige on her chest. She began to sing softly-  
"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. . ." her voice drifted off as she felt her eyelids slowly falling. She held to Paige and fell asleep.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taka looked down at Tori and Paige. "I think I know how to finally get what I want," he said rubbing his hands together. "Tonight will be a night they will never forget. . . "  
  
((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake set his motocross gear in the garage and walked into the house. It was quiet- too quiet for him. Usually he would hear Tori, or Paige. He walked towards his room. Tori wasn't there. He checked the twins' rooms and found them sleeping. Finally he went to Paige's room- nothing. A sudden feeling of panic came over him. He ran to the kitchen and saw the backdoor opened slightly. He went and looked out. He smiled when he saw his wife and daughter.  
He went over to them. Paige was awake and making a little noise. Blake took her from Tori and looked down at her. She defiantly looked more like Tori than him, but he saw in her eyes a wild fire like he had. Tori stirred and found that her baby was gone. She bolted upright, looking nervous. She calmed when she saw Blake rocking her gently. She went over and wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
"You scared me. I thought someone had taken her," she said burring her head in his shoulder. Blake turned to her.  
"Tor- nothing's going to happen. We won't let it, and I know that Owen and Hailey won't either." He kissed her softly. "Let's go to bed."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Owen tossed and turned violently in his sleep. He saw Taka holding Hailey by her throat and throttling her.  
"Leave her alone!" he cried out. He tried to get to her, but was being held back by Grimlocks.  
"Come on Owen. Aren't you going to try and save your sister?" Taka asked as he picked her up again and fired a blast at her chest. Hailey fell to the ground- blood poured out of a wound on her head.  
"Hailey!" Owen cried. Taka walked up to him and stared him right in the face.  
"This would never have happened if you just gave me your powers. It's your fault she's dead Owen. It's all your fault."  
  
Owen's eyes flew open. He reached both his hands out, making sure they weren't tied. He flung off his covers and walked through the bathroom into Hailey's room. Hailey was sleeping soundly, but sensed someone in her room. She opened her eyes and turned to see Owen.  
"O? What happened? You're like, pale," she said sitting up. Owen went to her and hugged her. He took his hand and touched her forehead where he saw her wound in his dream. "What the hell are you doing? Have you gone mental?" she asked.  
"Hail- I had a dream. He was there and he was hurting you and I couldn't stop it," he said putting his head down. Hailey put her arm around him.  
"Owen, he's trying to use our fears against us. He knows that we'd rather sacrifice ourselves than our family. He's trying to use it against us. We can't let him," she said sternly. Owen looked up at his little sister.  
"When did you get so smart?" he asked. "I think I've been with Austin a little too much," she said. They both chuckled lightly. Hailey moved over in her bed. "Go get your blanket," she said. Owen got up and grabbed a blanket he kept in Hailey's room. Hailey rolled over and went back to sleep. Owen wrapped himself in his blanket and lay down next to her.  
'Thanks Hailey,' he said to her telepathically.  
'Anytime,' she replied softly.  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
"Now for the kicker," Taka said as he focused his energy on the twins.  
  
((((((((()))))))))  
  
Both Owen and Hailey were living the same nightmare. They were running through their house. All they could hear was Paige wailing like mad. They ran around every twist and curve, but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly they were in a room with black walls and no way out. A spotlight appeared showing their parents lying next to each other, motionless. Another light appeared and in it stood Taka, holding something in a black cloth.  
They ran towards their parents, but they were blocked by an energy field. Again they heard Paige cry- this time they knew where it was coming from. Taka turned towards the twins and unwrapped the bundle. There was no mistaking it- Taka had Paige.  
"Let her go!" Hailey cried as Owen ran towards him. Taka blasted him, sending him flying into Hailey.  
"I told you I won't stop until I get what I want. Now I have something you want." Owen looked at Hailey. They turned back to Taka. Paige disappeared in a black smoke.  
"Where is she!" Owen yelled.  
"You'll find out in due time. If I can't have your powers, then I'll just take hers." He snapped his fingers and the twins both woke up. They looked at each other. They ran into Paige's room and over to her crib. She wasn't there. They ran to their parents' room and quietly opened the door. When they peered in, they let out sighs of relief.  
Tori was lying on her side facing the door with Paige safely nestled in the crook of her arm. Blake was lying behind Tori with his arm protectively over Tori and Paige. Owen shut the door silently and turned to Hailey.  
"You know what we have to do," He said. Hailey nodded her head slowly. They both had planned a long time ago that they would only use their powers when it was absolutely necessary. They knew that they would never let him take them, or hurt their family. They were going to destroy him before he had a chance to hurt anyone, or die trying.  
They changed into their ninja uniforms and crept back to their parents' room. They looked in and took one last look at their parents. For their entire lives, Blake and Tori had fought to protect them, now it was time for the twins to protect their parents- and their sister.  
'C'mon,' Owen said in his head to Hailey. Hailey took one last look at the scene and followed Owen. They went out the back door and ninja streaked to what could be their final battle. 


	11. chapter 10

"Sir- we have the twins on radar heading towards the mountains. They're alone," the grimlock hissed to Taka. He turned and gave a wicked smile.  
"Excellent. Wait until they reach the plateau and then send down the fleet," he said. The messenger bowed and headed off. Taka rolled the ring in his finger and grinned. "I'll wear them down so that there's nothing left of their ranger powers. Then they'll have no choice but to use their others. Then I will capture it and finally have my revenge!" He turned back and watched as Owen and Hailey continued their journey.  
  
(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Hailey asked as they paused. The sun was just peeking its head out from over the hills.  
"The mountain of lost ninjas," Owen said looking out. "It's right over there," he pointed. "Sensei told me a long time ago that there was a place hidden deep in the mountains just above the cave of spirit- a big plateau where all the good ninja powers of the world are kept."  
Hailey looked up at him. "So you're thinking that if we get there, we'll have enough power to defeat Taka." Owen nodded his head. "I hope you're right," she said. They started moving again.  
  
"Wwahhhhhh!!!" Paige cried loudly, waking up both her parents. It was just after dawn. Blake sat up behind Tori.  
"I'll take her," he said. He got up, kissed Tori lightly and took his daughter. Tori smiled and fell back to sleep. Blake walked her out to the kitchen and began to warm a bottle. Paige's cries didn't stop. "Hey, Paige- what's wrong?" he said rocking her gently.  
The tears flowed down her cheeks. The intensity of the glow on them was overwhelming. Blake frowned and placed her on his chest. "Paige, honey what's wrong?" he asked her again. He turned her in the direction of the stairs. The crying increased again. Not knowing why, he made his way up there, and she began to calm as they reached the twins' rooms.  
"I see- you want your brother and sister," he smiled as he opened Owen's door. He wasn't there. He went to Hailey's room and she wasn't there either. "Where?" he asked out loud.  
"Blake!" he heard Tori scream from downstairs. He quickly went down and found her sitting on their bed clutching a note. Hailey had slipped it next to her mother's bed before they left.  
"What? What is it?" he asked.  
"They've gone after him- alone," she said with fear in her eyes. Paige began to whimper again and Blake held her tighter.  
"C'mon. We have to get the others."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hailey reached the top of the plateau first. The ground was perfectly flat with green grasses. Owen followed soon after and together they stood. Instinctively they held hands. As soon as their hands met, they felt a surge of energy rush through their bodies- a blue glow began to emit from their clasped hands.  
"Owen? What's happening?" Hailey asked.  
"I don't know," he answered. Suddenly the sky grew dark and a swarm of grimlocks surrounded them. They looked at each other. "You ready for this?" Owen asked. Hailey nodded.  
"Ninja Storm,"  
"Thunder Storm,"  
"Ranger Form ha!"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The alarm in Ninja Ops rang loudly. Austin sleepily crawled out of bed and went to the computer. What he saw woke him up instantly. Hailey and Owen- fighting more grimlocks than he had ever seen. His eyes went wide when he saw Hailey fall to the ground.  
"Damn it Hailey!" he screamed slamming his fist on the console. "I told her not to do it," he said as he went to sound the alarm. Within minutes Shayne and Clarke were there. Will was still in bed. Shayne ran in to hi room and slowly bent down to his ear.  
"Will," she whispered. He turned and smiled at the voice.  
"Shayne, come back to bed," he muttered in his sleep. Shayne laughed a little, but knew he had to get up. She grabbed his blanket and pulled it off him.  
"Will!" she shouted. He instantly woke.  
"What the? Shayne? What's going on?"  
"Hailey and Owen are trying to save the world alone." He instantly got up and dressed and headed out into Ops.  
They were shocked when they saw the screen. Will went into leader mode. "Guys- let's go!"  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hailey flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. Owen went over and stood over her. The creatures surrounded them.  
'Owen,' Hailey said telepathically. 'I can feel my morph beginning to go.'  
'Me too,' he replied. Just as they were about to give up, flashed of green, yellow, crimson, and red appeared- taking out several of the grimlocks. The creatures faded back as the rangers gathered around their fallen comrades. Austin knelt by Hailey and picked her up.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," she said getting to her feet.  
"What were you guys thinking?" Clarke asked. Before he could get an answer, the battle resumed. Grimlocks were everywhere.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taka watched as he sent the last of the remaining creatures to earth. It was just him now. He watched and waited until they were spent before he made his move.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The kids were hurting. Shayne went flying into a rock. She hit the ground and demorphed. Her whole body was weak- she had no power left. Soon Will and Clarke followed, landing near her. Austin and Owen collided in the air and also demorphed. Hailey was the only one left. She tried her best to protect her friends, but there were too many of them. She too landed in a heap next to Owen and felt her morph leave her.  
The grimlocks swarmed around the six teens. Their numbers were reduced significantly, but there was no way they could hold them off in their current condition. They held their breaths, waiting for the last strike to come.  
  
"HEY!" The kids all looked behind the grimlocks. The creatures turned as well. Standing on the edge of the plateau stood eight figures- all wearing ninja uniforms with their hoods on- Two in green, one in orange, one in yellow, another in white, one in crimson, one in navy, and finally one in blue.  
The ninjas descended on the creatures and went to work. The kids watched in awe as they saw something familiar about the fighting techniques the ninjas used. They got to their feet and watched as the two green ones had paired up, as had the yellow and orange, the crimson and white, and the two blue ones.  
The white ninja fell to the ground, causing the hood to fall off. Clarke's eyes flew open. "Mum!" he cried. It then struck the kids that their parents had come to their aid. They went to help, when they saw a bolt of lightning strike the middle of the plateau. The impact of the bolt sent the remaining grimlocks over the side of the plateau- they dissolved into nothing, leaving the rangers- past and present- alone.  
The smoke cleared and Taka stood tall in front of them all. The parent ran to get to their kids, but Taka was too quick. He encased them in a shield of some sort- just out of reach of the kids.  
"Give it up you pathetic children. There's nothing you can do now, but surrender and give me what I want," he said staring at Owen and Hailey. Shayne, Will, Clarke, and Austin stepped in front of them. "Oh- you think you're going to save them?" he said. "Not a chance!" he waved his hand in the air and the four teens were pushed violently away from the twins. They too were encased in a shield.  
"Now we come to it," he said. "The final showdown. Any last words?" he asked as he pointed the ring at them. Hailey reached out and grasped Owen's hand.  
'Let's do this,' she said to him. He nodded. Hailey spoke first.  
"I summon Blue ninja powers of the rising waters," she said firmly- not taking her eyes off Taka.  
"I summon the power of thunder," Owen said hard. A blue aura encased them both. Taka only grinned and pointed the ring at them. The light from the twins shot at him. Quickly, he muttered something under his breath and the energy flew into his ring.  
The energy stopped, and the twins fell to the ground. Taka grinned and raised his arms in the air in victory. Owen tried to talk to Hailey telepathically, but he couldn't. Something was wrong.  
Hailey squinted her eyes to try and move him, but that didn't work either. "Oh no," she said softly. She looked around and saw her friends and family all looking terrified. Owen's eyes rested on his parents. They were both sitting on the ground looking at the twins.  
Hailey still held her brother's hand and together they stumbled to their feet. "At last!" Taka cried. He saw them stand up. "Now for the final blow!" he cried pointing the ring at them.  
They held tightly to each other hands as they saw the beam of blue light coming towards them. Suddenly they felt the presence of someone behind them. They felt soft hands on their shoulders as someone whispered in their ears.  
  
'The power lies within you. No one can take it away, no matter how hard they try. Look deep down inside yourselves and use it to defeat the darkest of evils.'  
  
The voice faded away, leaving the twins with a new strength. They looked at each other, and slowly began to hear each other's thoughts again.  
'Born of thunder,' Owen said.  
'And water,' Hailey said.  
'Will vanquish the darkest of evils,' they said together. They raised their free hands in front of them. The beam stopped in front of them, and slowly began to wrap itself around them.  
Taka watched in disbelief. "No! This is impossible!" he cried.  
The twins released hands and focused their energies. They threw their hands out, and sent streams of blue and navy energy right at Taka's chest.  
They held their ground as they saw him slowly begin to fill with light from the inside, until it consumed him. With one more cry Taka disintegrated into nothing. The shields were destroyed, releasing everyone, and his ship exploded in the sky.  
Everyone ran over to the twins, just as they fell to the ground in a fit of exhaustion.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
In Ops, everyone was gathered after the battle. Hailey held onto her infant sister, glad that no harm had come to her. Owen went and sat beside her.  
"We did all this for you little one," he said. Paige looked up and blew spit bubbles at him. Austin went over and sat next to Hailey, slipping and arm around her waist. She turned her head and kissed him sweetly.  
"You sure you're alright?" he asked. She nodded.  
"It was really weird though. Someone helped us out there. I'm just not sure who."  
"I think I might know," Hunter said. Blake looked at his brother and had a feeling too.  
"Who dad?" Clarke asked.  
"Your grandparents," he said hugging Sarah. Everyone agreed and smiled. Will held Shayne tightly too his chest as everyone began talking. He kissed her temple lightly causing her to smile.  
"What did you mean this morning when I woke you up?" she asked playfully. Will looked down at her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said seriously.  
"You mumbled, Shayne come back to bed." Will's eyes lowered.  
"Um, well, I," he stuttered. Shayne only laughed and clung tighter to his arm.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"So, we have no more powers?" Austin asked handing his father his amulet.  
"That would be correct. You all did an amazing job- all of you," he said to the kids. They handed their morphers back to Cam. It was a little sad, but this stage of their lives was over now. . . and a whole new one was about to begin. 


	12. Epilogue

"Mummy! Mummy!" five-year-old Paige cried as she ran to her mother.  
"Easy little one!" Tori said picking her up. "What's going on?" The blonde haired little girl stared at her mother with her giant brown eyes.  
"Owen's home!" she said trying to scramble back to the ground. Tori put her down and made her way outside. She looked out the window and, sure enough, an old blue van pulled into the driveway. She opened the door and let Paige run out. She smiled as she saw her son pick up his little sister and spin her in the air.  
"O!" Paige squealed wildly as he spun her around. "What did you bring me?" she asked when he placed her down.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said reaching into his pocket. Paige's face broke into a huge smile as he pulled out a little motocross bike model.  
"It's just like yours!" she said excitedly as she hugged him. "I'm going to show daddy." With that she ran off towards the garage. Owen smiled and went inside to greet Tori. She hugged her first born and brought him inside.  
"So how was England?" she asked. Owen and Clarke had both gotten signed to Factory Blue and had been training in Europe for the past six months.  
"It was great mum! They're starting to call Clarke and me 'the dueling Bradley's.' We have almost the same lap time every heat," he said grabbing a water out of the fridge. Tori shook her head.  
"Sounds like your dad and uncle," she said laughing.  
"How are things here?" he asked. Tori smirked.  
"Well, besides Paige's new power, everything is as crazy as usual." Owen looked at her blankly.  
"I thought she wasn't going to get any?"  
"So did we, until she hit four. Kind of like you and Hailey. She knows when things are going to happen- or at least we think that's what it is. Like, she says 'Uncle Dustin's on the phone' before it rings, and it's him. Or like she just told my you were home before you pulled into the driveway."  
"Well that sucks for Christmas. She'll know what she's getting!" Owen said laughing.  
Just then the phone rang. "Shayne!" Owen yelled into the other end as he heard his friend's voice on the other end. "You're where? Do I have to? I just got home and. . . alright alright. I'll be right there," he said and hung up. "Mum? Did you know I had to be fitted today?" he asked.  
"Maybe. . . " she said smiling. Owen gave her a look. "Owen Hunter Bradley, suck it up and go get your tux. It's not everyday your little sister gets married. Plus you'll get to see everyone." Owen kissed her on the cheek and ran out to the van.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I don't know about this, man," Austin said adjusting his tie for the third time.  
"Dude, calm down. Everything's going to be fine," Clarke said trying to reassure him.  
"What if I fall, or forget what I'm going to say."  
"Austin, chill out. I was the same way when Shayne and I got married," Will said placing a hand on his shoulder. Austin smiled and remembered the day his cousin married Will, and his smile broadened when he thought of how they would soon have a baby.  
"All you have to worry about is keeping my sister happy for the rest of your life," Owen said. "Or you're going to have to deal with me," he said punching him lightly.  
  
A little further away, Hailey was getting ready. Shayne made her way over to her in her pale yellow dress. Hailey's gown was white with little light blue accented flowered sewn into the bottom.  
"Hailey you look beautiful," Shayne said as she pinned her veil on. Hailey smiled back and looked at Shayne's round little belly.  
"I can't believe you're going to have a baby," she said smiling. Shayne placed her hands on the small mound and smiled back. Paige bounced in and looked adorable in her light blue dress and basket of white rose pedals.  
"Hailey you look like a princess," she said hugging her big sister.  
"Thanks little one," she said wiping away a small tear. Blake walked into the room and smiled.  
"She's right you know," he said looking at her.  
"Thanks Daddy," she said. "I'm so nervous!" Blake smiled at her.  
"I was too," he admitted. Shayne left just as Owen walked in.  
'Whoa,' he said in his head. Hailey grinned.  
'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' she asked him back.  
"It's a very good thing," he said hugging his twin. Blake looked at them.  
"I thought we told you two not to do that," he smirked. They both started laughing.  
"They're ready," Owen said. He kissed his little sister on the cheek and walked out. 'Hailey,' he said to her when he was out of the room.  
'Yeah O?' she said back telepathically.  
'I love you sis,' he said. A tear rolled down her cheek. Blake looked at her.  
"You alright?" she smiled.  
"Yeah dad. I'm ready."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Six months later found everyone back to their normal lives. Owen and Clarke returned to Europe and continued to dominate in the world of motocross, Shayne and Will welcomed a baby girl, that they named Skylar, into their family, and Hailey and Austin were awaiting the birth of their first child.  
  
Blake and Tori walked along the beach hand in hand as Paige ran to the water's edge and began to play. They stopped and Blake pulled her to him and rested his hands on the small of her back. Tori nuzzled her head into his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. He tightened his grip around his wife and kissed her temple.  
Paige ran up to her parents and wrapped both her arms around their legs. Blake released Tori and picked up his daughter in his left arm. He took Tori's left hand in his other, and together they walked down the strip of sand.  
"Daddy? Mummy?" Paige asked as they were walking.  
"What Paige?" Tori asked. Paige looked down at the strange tattoo on her mother's left forearm, and on her father's as well.  
"Why do you have those?" she asked pointing to Blake's. Both parents smiled and continued walking.  
"Well honey, a long time ago there were six brave ninjas- Green, Crimson, Yellow, Navy, Blue, and Red. . . . . "  
  
THE END 


End file.
